Rib fractures are common in trauma patients; about 4-10% of trauma patients have rib fractures, of which 10-15% exhibit paradoxical motion. This condition is painful at best, but also reduces respiratory efficacy; and in extreme cases the fracture endangers the integrity of the lungs or heart due to chest wall instability. Chest wall instability may be treated by sedation of the patient or through artificial respiration, though internal fixation (placement of an osteosynthetic device) is often required.
Despite the benefits of internal fixation, existing procedures are quite invasive. Due to the invasive nature of the surgery many surgeons opt to treat indications with ventilation and analgesia alone. Titanium osteosynthetic plates are perhaps the most prevalent fixation method in the literature. These plates are screwed to the anterior surface of the rib at each fracture site.